I'll be watching you
by nannygirl
Summary: Fran wants to cotniue to date, but will Max let her?


_Ok, lets go over this again (ps anyone getting tired of this?)None of these characters belong to me nor does the show. I'm just having some fun with them. You can have them back when I'm done. So sit back and read the story. Once again none of these characters belong to me._

**I'll Be Watching You**

**The family was sitting at the table eating breakfast when Fran entered in a pink and white bathrobe**

Fran: Good morning everyone! Mr. Sheffield.

Max: Oh right. Children I have some news, well we have some news.

Fran: I'm pregnant and your fathers the daddy!

Kids: Oh my god!

Grace: So when's the wedding?

Fran and Max: Err…

Max: Well you see darling, there isn't going to be a wedding because we don't just want to get married because of this baby.

Kids: What!

Fran: Oy! They're mini mas. Kids, this baby is not gonna change a thing.

**Children mumble something gets up smack them both on the heads and exit**

**Theme song**

**Next scene**

**CC's doctors, Niles in a suit CC (5 months) in jeans and a white and purple striped maternity blouse with her hair up in a clip, and Dr. Duncan( Courtney Cox) in a doctors coat and hair loose **

Dr. Duncan: Well CC everything looks fine except…

Niles: What the drinking I thought you said you'd quit or is it the smoking…

Dr. Duncan: Mr. Babcock it isn't that serious CC just needs to take it easy for a couple of days.

CC: What do you mean I take it easy all the time.

**Cell phone rings and she answers it**

CC: Hello? No you can't have your own bathroom! I'm sure he will agree with me I don't care you can pull out of the show for all I care. But remember this I've known you since you started in this business. I thought so.

**She hangs up and Dr. Duncan and Niles give her a look**

Niles: Hand it over.

**CC hands it to him but he doesn't move his hand.**

Dr. Duncan: There's more?

Niles: Please this woman is a workaholic along with an alcoholic.

Dr. Duncan: Are you going to be able to handle her?

Niles: Well she is the one who's usually in control everywhere.

**CC gives him look and he sticks out his hand further**

**Next scene**

**Kitchen same day Fran in a bright yellow outfit, Niles, and CC**

Fran: So no working for awhile heh?

CC: No.

Niles: Yes.

CC: I am not a workaholic and I don't get stressed out easily.

Fran: Yeah right and I'm Lucy Ricardo.

Niles: Although…

Fran: Shut up.

Niles: Yes Lucy.

Fran: Thank you Fred.

CC: Both of you shut up.

Fran: Mood swing.

Niles: No she's always like that when she's not doing anything.

**Max enters**

Fran: Hey Ricky.

Max: Who?

Fran: Yeah he killed it.

Max: So how are you feeling today?

Fran: Fine

Niles: Ok.

CC: Terrible.

Max: I was talking to Miss Fine.

Fran: Well I gotta go.

Max: Where?

Fran: Somewhere. Gees ya weren't this over protected when I was still skinny.

Max: Miss. Fine.

Fran: You think I'm fat don't you?

Max: No…

Fran: Then why didn't you say something!

**She exits up stairs**

Niles: Oo you feel right into that one sir.

Max: Not now Niles. CC where are the contracts for the…

**Niles cover CCs' ears and she tries to get them off**

Niles: She can only work four hours a day.

Max: Four hours! For the rest of the pregnancy?

Niles: Uh… yeah.

Max: Niles.

Niles: She may.

**Finally CC gets his hands off of her and gets up from the chair and steps on his foot, on propose**

Niles: Ow!

**Next scene**

**Living room CC on the couch Niles enters**

CC: Niles come here.

**Niles sits next to her and puts his arm around her**

Niles: What's the matter?

**CC grabs him and kisses him**

Niles: CC, we can't.

CC: Sh, it'll be our secret. Ow.

Niles: What?

CC: Niles, I think the baby just kicked.

Niles: What where?

CC: Here.

**She puts his hands on her swollen belly.**

Niles: Oh my God.

CC: So much for our little secret.

Niles: Yeah but we got something better.

CC: Niles?

Niles: Hmm?

CC: I'm hungry bring me some cheesecake.

Niles: What cheesecake?

CC: The one you're going to make.

**He gets up and CC kicks him with her heel**

**Next scene**

**Kitchen Max Niles enters and starts making the cheesecake**

Max: Niles, what's wrong?

Niles: The cravings have started again, she wants cheesecake.

Max: No I mean with Miss. Fine.

Niles: Well sir it's probably just her hormones.

Max: Boy old man you really are lost today aren't you?

Niles: Well you would be too if you were up all night holding your wife's hair and rubbing her back while she goes through night and morning sickness. Oh and don't forget when she goes through it on you.

Max: What I meant was why she wouldn't tell me where she was going. You know don't you!

Niles: Maybe. What's it worth to you?

Max: Your job.

Niles: Eh you still need CC.

Max: You and CC being able to live here rent free.

Niles: Dating.

Max: What?

Niles: Date…

Max: I heard you.

Niles: Then why did you say what?

Max: Because I didn't understand.

Niles: I thought you said…

Max: Shut up Niles. Now what do you mean dating?

Niles: I thought you said to shut up.

Max: You know for someone who has stayed up all night you certainly are annoying.

Niles: Sir, this is my twelfth cup of coffee today. Anyways the hormones do have to do with the dating, because she's not married.

Max: Niles don't start.

Niles: Too late. She's not married so she doesn't feel wanted. She can't just curl up with her husband and ask if she's beautiful. And sir I'm sure it won't last very long in fact she told me…

Max: Niles.

Niles: Alright I over heard her say this would be her last date.

Max: Oh ok. Niles…

Niles: His name is Jeff, she's meeting him at 7o'clock at the Russian Tea Room.

Max: Niles…

Niles: I'll have your suit and coat waiting for you sir.

Max: Thank you Niles and could you get my green suit? Miss. Fine says it brings out my eyes.

Niles to himself: Miss. Fine says it brings out my eyes, if you care so much about what she says then why don't you ever compliment her or me.

Max: Niles.

Niles: Sir?

Max: You know you could have just bought the cake right?

**Max exits and Niles bangs his head on the counter.**

**Next scene**

**Niles cleaning the mirror and Fran comes down in a sleeveless back and red short dress Niles turns around**

Niles: Oh hell…Oh baby. Alright admit it Miss. Fine you aren't pregnant you're just saying it to trick Mr. Sheffield.

Fran: Oh Niles you really know how to make a pregnant girl feel good.

**CC enters**

CC: And how to get one pregnant.

Niles: What are you doing up?

CC: Uh… bathroom.

Niles: Go back to bed.

CC: Only if you come with me.

Niles to Fran: You'd think she'd be use to going to bed alone.

CC: No Benson that would be you.

Niles: Oh right you had Chester.

Fran: Ok new topic. So CC have ya felt the baby kick yet?

CC: Yeah today.

Niles: It was amazing. But it did interrupt us from something

CC: Yeah it's gonna be one of those kids who comes in the middle of the night and sleeps in the middle of us.

Fran and Niles: Let's hope not.

Niles: Alright you've had your chit chat now go up stairs and I'll be right there with your laptop and some cheesecake.

Fran: Mmm, cheesecake what kind?

Niles: …

Fran: Eh who cares! Oy it's six thirty. Niles see if you can save me…

Niles: A piece?

Fran: No! The cake! Bye you two, wish me luck on my last night out for awhile. Well not to much.

**She exits**

CC: Niles do we have any kiwi juice? Oo and with chocolate syrup.

**Niles rolls his eyes and walks to the kitchen.**

**Next scene**

**Fran in front of a restaurant and talks to some blonde hair guy**

Fran: Hi Jeff.

Jeff: Fran you look amazing.

Fran: Oh thank you.

Jeff: Ready?

**They walk arm in arm into the restaurant, and then Max comes out from and alley**

**The mission impossible theme starts to play as this stuff happens:**

Fran and Jeff sit down and Max creeps around and bumps into a couple

They start o dance as he watches from afar but then he slips of his chair and

you know stuff like that.

Fran: Oh Jeff I've had such a wonderful time.

Jeff: Me too. I think I'm falling in love with you Fran.

Fran: Eh Jeff there's somthin' you should know…

Jeff: Do you believe in love at first sight?

Fran: I'm pregnant.

Jeff: I… Uh…

Fran: You can leave if you want.

Jeff: Thanks.

**He exits**

Fran: And you can come out Mr. Sheffield.

**Max comes out from behind a menu and goes to sit where Jeff was sitting**.

Max: How did you know?

Fran: I can spot that gray streak a mile away. Plus you're no Lucy Ricardo.

Max: I'm sorry. For everything.

Fran: Wha everything?

Max: You know the date the stalking you, getting you pregnant.

Fran: First of all, my date who cares it was just somthin' I had to get out of my system. The stalking, I think it was sweet of you to do but don't do it again. And you getting me pregnant, I'm kinda glad ya did just don't do that again either.

Max: But I still feel bad what can I do to make it up to you hum?

Fran: Well if it'll make you feel better you could order me dessert. Cause something tells me there aint gonna be any left when we get home.

Max: So a slice of cheesecake?

Fran: A slice, feh! You're making up for everything you should feel sorry for.

Max: Even?

Fran: Oh yeah. The Thing.

**Max gulps and Fran continues to look at the menu**

_The End_

_Hope you enjoyed I couldn't really come up with a title so I just choose this one. Hope ya liked. This story is dedicated to my cousin who kept asking me if I was done, and who gave me a little push to finish this. Thanks Jess! And to Jenn who did the same thing as my cuz. And Gia_


End file.
